This invention relates generally to spray equipment for applying texture and acoustic materials to surfaces, and more particularly to an electrically operated spray system that is arranged to maximize compactness and enable quick disassembly for ease of cleaning, repair, and transportation.
Transportable pumping systems for pumping liquids at construction job locations are well known and have been employed for such purposes for many years. Because of size and bulkiness of such systems, they are commonly mounted on vehicles or trailers for ease of transportation. One early example of a vehicle mounted pumping system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,767 issued to Kurns in 1957. The Kerns device is a hydraulic pumping system for selectively discharging liquids from any one of a plurality of vehicle mounted tanks. Because the Kerns pumping device is hydraulically activated, and because it employs large tanks for liquid storage, it would be impractical for use on multiple small jobs where ease of transportation, short set-up time, and quick cleaning are needed.
A subsequent design is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No 3,889,850 issued to Whitt in 1975. The Whitt invention is directed to a texture and acoustic application device utilizing equipment comprising a prime mover for driving a hydraulic pump and also for driving an air compressor. Like the Kerns invention, Whitt employes large vehicle mounted components such tanks and hydraulically activated equipment that are best suited for large jobs.
Following Whitt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,100 issued to Deaver in 1994 illustrating a grout delivery system that comprises a grout storage hopper connected to a motor-operated pump to pump flowable grout through a flexible hose for application to a work surface. The Whitt device, like many such prior inventions, is permanently mounted to a large transport means and is directed to jobs of substantial size requiring large amounts of liquid, viscous materials.
Accordingly, a need remains for texture spray equipment for use in small and medium size jobs where equipment design promotes quick set-up, easy disassembly, and is compact, very portable and employs interchangeable parts for quick, inexpensive repair.